


OS FemBarry | FemFlash

by AngelLyslion



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Female Barry Allen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: Des couples plus ou moins connu et apprécié dans l'univers de Flash
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hunter Zolomon | Jay Garrick, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen





	1. 1 FemBarry | FemFlash x Jay Garrik | Hunter Zolomon | Zoom

POV Berry | Flash

Après que Zoom a tué mon père, je voulais accomplir deux choses. La première tuer Zoom pour venger mon père même si je sais très bien que cela ne le ramènera pas. Et la deuxième revenir quinze ans en avant pour pouvoir sauver ma mère et ainsi vivre avec mes deux parents et je pourrais être heureuse, mais je sais très bien que si je modifie encore ma ligne temporaire, je risque de faire émerger de nouveaux problèmes et ce n'est pas que ma vie que je vais modifier et puisque je ne connais pas les conséquences j'abandonne cette idée. Mais avant que je ne puisse réfléchir à une stratégie pour mettre Zoom hors ligne une bonne fois pour toute, je me sens sombrer dans les ténèbres.  
Je me réveille dans une cellule du pipeline. Je sais que je ne peux pas fuir et que je me sens trahis par mes amis que je considère comme ma famille. Au grand jamais, je n'aurais penser que mes propres amis pourraient m'enfermer dans cette maudite cellule. Surtout je n'ai rien fait de mal.   
Je me promet qu'une seule chose, une fois que je serai sortie de cet endroit. Je me vengerai et ma vengeance sera terrible, aussi aucun retour en arrière possible surtout si j'exécute ce que je prévois de faire.  
La chose qui me rend la plus dingue, ils sont au courant que j'ai perdu ma mère quand j'avais onze ans et maintenant c'est autour de mon père. Je me demande s'ils sont en mesure de comprendre que je peux être en deuil et qu'en ce moment j'ai besoin de réconfort et de soutien, s'ils étaient vraiment mes amis ils me soutiendraient au lieu de me laisser m'enfoncer encore plus dans ma tristesse et ma solitude. Et devenir quelqu'un que je n'ai pas envie d'être.   
Plus je pense à eux, plus ma haine envers eux augmente.  
J'ai combattu des métas de nombreuses fois et je m'étais juré de ne jamais devenir comme eux. Les actions de mes amis me pousse à vouloir brisé cette promesse intérieure.

Je me remets à me vider de toutes les larmes de mon corps. Et je fini par m'endormir épuisée et vidée de toutes mon énergie et de mes forces. Quand je me réveille pour la deuxième fois, je vois un plateau placé devant moi. Même si j'ai faim je ne le mange pas. Je sais que c'est très dangereux pour moi surtout avec mon métabolisme de faire la diète. S'ils sont vraiment mes amis et qu'ils s'inquiétent pour moi, ils viendront et me forceront à manger. S'ils ne le font pas, alors je les rayerai de ma vie.   
Je perd toute notion de temps, j'ai l'impression que cela fait des jours que je suis ici, alors que cela doit faire quelques heures que je suis ici.

Plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression qu'ils m'ont oublié. Et plus je regrette d'avoir refusé sa proposition. Si j'avais accepté sa demande à l'heure actuelle, je ne serai probablement pas ici en ce moment, enfermé comme un animal en cage. J'ai l'impression d'être une criminelle. Alors que je n'ai rien fait.   
Je me mets en boule, pour pas qu'ils puissent voir mes larmes qui coulent d'elles-mêmes.   
Je chante la berceuse que ma mère utilisait pour me calmer et pour m'endormir. Je me rendors épuisé du manque de nourriture.   
J'ai l'impression d'être faible à force de pleurer mais je ne peux rien faire pour m'arrêter. Et pleurer me fait sentir, une humaine normale et non une speede.

POV Jay Garrik | Zoom

Depuis plusieurs jours j'observe STAR Labs et remarque que Berry n'a pas quitté la structure, voyant que tout le monde a quitté le bâtiment et qui l'ont laissé sans surveillance, je pénètre dans ce dernier, je fouille à toute vitesse la battisse, la voyant nulle part, pas que je m'inquiète pour elle mais c'est étrange que je ne l'ai pas vu, en passant une fois dans le cortex, je la vois dans une vidéo du pipeline enfermé dans une cellule. Elle dort, elle à l'aire si paisible. Et endormie comme cela, je la prends pour un ange.

Je la rejoins, ouvre sa cellule, puis je crée une brèche grâce a une de mes inventions pour la ramener sur ma terre. Je l'amène dans mon appartement, la dépose avec délicatesse sur mon lit et attend qu'elle se réveille.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, elle ouvre ses magnifiques yeux verts.

\- Bonjour Berry, bien dormis ? je lui demande inquiet. Même si au auparavant elle était mon ennemie, j'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour elle. Et je sais qui sont plus fort qu'une simple amitié. Et vu le traitement de ses amis, à l'heure actuelle, elle doit sûrement avoir besoin de soutien.   
\- Pourquoi je suis là ? elle me questionne.  
\- Je t'ai récupéré à STAR Labs sur Terre 1 et je t'ai ramené chez moi sur Terre 2. Je pense que tu dois avoir faim, elle secoue la tête affirmativement. Je lui tend un big belly buger avec des frites que j'ai récupérer sur sa terre quelques minutes avant son réveille. Elle s'assoit sur mon lit, elle le prend avec hésitation que je lui tend

\- Pourquoi ?   
\- Pourquoi, quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir pris ma vitesse et tuée ?  
\- Tes amis et ta famille t'ont trahis et ..., je prend une grande inspiration pour la révélation que je m'apprête à lui faire. J'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi, je n'ai jamais réellement voulu te blesser. Aussi je veux dominer chaque monde et si j'arrive à le faire, j'aurai besoin d'une reine. Une reine forte, courageuse et qui est juste Et cette reine je veux que se soit toi.   
Et vois-tu,je veux qu'elle soit comme moi, une supersonique !   
\- Et si je refuse ?   
\- Soit je te laisse ici et tu ne pourras pas sortir ou soit je te ramène dans ta cellule. Je ne ferai jamais la deuxième option même si elle me repousses, je peux constater qu'elle est brisée même si cette blessure est en partie ma faute mais je sais aussi que c'est la trahison de sa "famille" qui l'a vraiment déchiré. Aussi je connais le lien qui nous unis et dans un début j'ai pas envie que tu sois conscient e de ce lien car je veux que tu m'appartienne et que tes sentiments à mon égard soit vrai et non troublé dû au lien   
\- S'il te plaît ne me ramène pas là bas, je n'ai plus envie de les voir ni de faire affaire avec eux. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudra mais ne me les laisse pas m'enfermer à nouveau je t'en supplie, elle se met à sangloter. Je la tire vers moi et j'essaye de la réconforter du mieux que je peux. Une fois qu'elle s'est calmée, elle mange un peu, pas autant que je le voudrais. J'ai bien vu qu'elle n'avait pas touché à son plat dans sa cellule et vu qu'elle était depuis plusieurs jours et si elle avait fait la grève de la faim son système doit être à plat. Je la laisse se rendormir et lui embrasse le haut du front. Dors bien princesse, je lui murmure.

Je sais que j'ai besoin d'aide pour prendre le pouvoir dans les autres mondes, et pour cela j'ai besoin de Reverbe, Killer Frost et DeadStrom. Il faut que je trouve un levier pour qu'ils m'obéissent et surtout pour Reberve car un seul faux pas de ma part et il me renverse et ainsi il prendra le pouvoir.   
Je fais mes petites affaires, avant qu'elle se réveille pour lui prouver que je suis là pour elle tout en lui laissant son espace personnel. Aussi je lui laisse prendre ses marques.

Je redoute la nouvelle rencontre des jumeaux astraux des anciens amis de Berry avec elle. La première fois cela c'est plutôt mal passé.

POV Berry | Flash

Quand je me suis réveillée la première fois, je remarque que je suis dans un lit où dû moins je suis couchée sur un matelas car le sol n'est ni froid, ni dur et où je suis étendue de ton mon long est très confortable. J'ouvre les yeux pour tomber face à face à Jay alias Zoom mon ennemi aka le meurtrier de mon père. Je devrais être en colère contre lui et ressentir de la haine à son égard mais à la place je lui suis reconnaissante qu'il m'ai sortie de cette maudite cellule, d'un autre côté j'ai peur de lui car je me retrouve face à lui seule et je sais très bien qu'il est beaucoup plus rapide que moi et donc j'ai aucune chance de m'échapper d'ici et encore moins dans mon état de fatigue.   
En plus je suis à sa merci car cela m'étonnerai fortement que mes "amis" viennent me sauver et sortir de cette situation. Il me parle mais je l'écoute sans l'écouter réellement, la seule chose que je retiens est qu'il a des sentiments pour moi et qu'il ne me fera pas de mal. Je me sens rassurée par ses mots.

Pour lui faire plaisir je mange quatre ou cinq frites et deux bouchés du burger et je bois un grand verre d'eau. Je me rendors quelques minutes plus tard en bien meilleur forme qu'à mon réveil.

J'émerge doucement de mon sommeil et j'observe rapidement que je suis seule dans la chambre.   
Après quelques secondes Jay rentre dans la chambre avec un plateau sur lequel se trouve un petit déjeuner qui attend qu'une chose se faire manger. Heureusement pour lui, je commence à avoir faim et voir cette nourriture m'a encore donné plus d'appétit.

\- Bonjour Jay, je le salut plus amicalement que la dernière fois.   
\- Bonjour Berry, bien dormi ?  
\- Oui merci !   
\- Nous allons manger puis ensuite je te ferai visiter la ville et nous t'achèterons des nouveau vêtements ?Mais je pense qu'avant de sortir tu voudra sûrement te laver.   
\- Oui merci !   
\- Bonne appétit !   
\- A toi aussi

Je mange un peu plus qu'hier mais toujours pas assez pour lui.  
Il me conduit jusqu'à la salle de bain où je me prend un long bain chaud, cela me calme et détends tous mes muscles.   
Je sors du bain et remarque que des vêtements sont posé sur le lavabo, sûrement Jay qui les a déposés , je m'habille avec ma super-vitesse et sors de la salle de bain.

Durant notre sortie, j'ai cru voir KillerFrost et DeadStrom, mais je sais que cela est impossible car Zoom les a tué de ses propres mains. J'ai conscience que mon lié est un criminel, qu'il est dangereux et un meurtrier au cœur froid. Mais avec moi il est différent, il est gentil et prévenant. Je sais que je ne devrais pas autant m'attacher à lui mais je crois que c'est trop tard. Et aussi, il arrive à me faire oublier mes sentiments que j'ai envers Oliver. Sinon Terre-2 ressemble beaucoup à ma terre mais en plus avancé sur le plan technologique.  
Le soir je me couche dans le lit de Jay et je sens ce dernier s'affaisser sous le poid de Jay, je me blottis dans ses bras et m'endors paisiblement.

POV Jay Garrik | Zoom

Après avoir remonter le temps et ramener Reverbe, KillerFrost et DeadStrom, je leur explique en excluant volontairement le fait que je les ai tué. Ils me suivent dans mon projet. Et en parlant de projet, j'éspere juste que ce maudit archer ne vas pas intervenir et faire tomber mon plan à l'eau, surtout qu'il est lui aussi lié a Berry et qu'elle a des sentiment pour lui.   
Le temps qu'elle reste à mes côtés cela me convient parfaitement.

J'ai adoré passer cette journée avec elle. Et je souris encore plus quand elle se colle contre moi, je laisse mes pensées divaguer. Elle fait ressortir le meilleur de moi.

Une semaine est passé et nous sommes devenus fusionel. Et elle a récupéré toutes ses forces. Elle a quelques terreurs nocturnes rien de très grave.   
Je lui ai dit pour les jumeaux astraux de ses amis que j'ai fait revenir en remontanr le temps, elle a mieux pris la nouvelle que je ne le pensais.   
Demain notre conquête va enfin commencer et je serai le seul supersonique avec ma Berry qui existera sur toutes les terres. Si elle me trahi mais cela m'étonnerai. Je l'attache sur mon lit et lui mets les menottes que Cisco a inventé pour les meta-humains comme ceci je la prive de ses pouvoirs et je lui laisse sa vitesse. Et je ne la tuerai pas même si elle me supplie de le faire. Je ne perdrai pas la seule personne qui me rend humain.

Ma victoire est totale, ou presque j'ai plus qu'à asservir la terre 1 avant de dominer tous les mondes. Je me dis que Berry est vraiment unique car sur toutes les autres terres elle était un garçon, ce qui était étrange à voir.

La dernière défense de la terre 1 sont ses super-héros que je vais réduire en bouillie très rapidement sans vouloir faire un jeu de mot.

Je vois Berry affronter l'archer avec des hésitations mais finalement elle arrive à le battre et le tué, comme j'ai fait avec le reste des super-héros.

POV Berry | Flash

Je le revois dans son costume vert et même si au début j'hésitais à l'attaquer, le sentiment de doute c'est vite transformé en colère et haine, j'arrive à le battre. Et j'entends juste ces derniers mots "Je t'aime Berry et j'aurais dû être avec toi".   
Cette phrase m'a chamboulée, je ne sais plus quoi penser car je sais que je partage un lien d'âme avec Jay et que j'ai un lien avec Oliver mais j'en ignore son origine. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché pourquoi il existe un tel lien.


	2. 1 Jay Garrik|Hunter Zolomon | Zoom x FemBarry|FemFlash x Oliver Queen | Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fin alternative de l'OS 1 FemBarry|FemFlash x Jay Garrik|Hunter Zolomon | Zoom

POV Berry | Flash

Je le vois dans son costume d'archer, mes sentiments que j'avais enterré revienne au grand galop. Je suis figé, incapable de l'attaquer et je vois que lui aussi il hésite, quelques minutes plus tard je sens une flèche remplit de tranquillisant se planter dans mon cou et puis trou noir

J'ouvre les yeux et constate que le soleil et tombé pour laisser place à la nuit, une fois que tous mes neurones se sont connectés je prend conscience de mon environnement et prends conscience que je suis dans l'appartement d'Oliver à Starling et le vois à mon à mon chevet à mon plus grand désarroi

\- Pourquoi m'as tu ammené ici ?   
\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser et je sais que toi auss...  
\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais que j'ai pas envie de te faire mal voir de te tuer ! Et pourquoi j'aurai peur de t'attaquer   
\- Peut-être que tu m'aime et que tu ne veux pas me voir blesser par ta faute, dû moins c'est ce que je pense, il se leve de sa chaise et viens à ma rencontre. Il dépose sa main sur ma joue pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, je me noie dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Car pour moi c'est le cas, j'ai pris du temps à prendre conscience que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi !   
\- Si tu ressentais vraiment des sentiments pour moi, tu serais venu pour moi et tu aurais empêché mes amis de m'enfermer ! Mais au lieu de cela tu m'a laissé tomber comme une veille paire de chaussettes !   
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, quand tes amis t'ont enfermés, j'étais en déplacement. J'ai eu vent de ta situation à mon retour de Straling. Et si j'étais présent je serai venu t'aider.   
\- Et étrangement, je ne te crois pas, j'ai ouïe dire que l'archer a démantelé un réseau le lendemain de mon emprisonnement. Si tu n'a plus rien à me dire je pars.

Je sors de son appartement sans attendre sa réponse, je cours jusqu'au cayon où j'ai effectué plusieurs entraînements. Et je sais que j'ai une grande chance de trouver Jay, la seule personne sur qui je peux compter pour le moment et à qui je fais confiance.

Jay arrive quelque minutes plus tard et nous amène chez nous sur Terre 2.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?   
\- Oliver m'a kidnappée pour me déclarer sa flamme et malgré que j'ai tiré un trait sur lui je suis chamboulée dû à cette dernière. Et je sens un lien qui me lie à lui même s'il est moins puissant que le notre.   
\- Tu sais qu'il ment, il veut juste te retourner contre moi car il sait bien que tu es la seule qui peut me vaincre.   
\- Je ne sais pas, ces yeux semblaient sincère et je ne sais pas si je peux me battre contre lui et si je suis vraiment prête à le voir mort. S'il décède, je perdrai une partie de moi-même.   
\- Tu veux faire quoi ?   
\- L'enfermer dans une cellule que des métas surveilleront ? Et je te laisse choisir qui !   
\- Bien tu as gagné !   
\- Merci Jay, je l'embrasse avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui.

Il me berce et je m'endors pas très longtemps après dans ses bras et sa chaleur m'apaise et me rassure.

POV Oliver|Green Arrow

L'avoir revu sur le champ de bataille dans le camp adverse à brisé quelque chose en moi et pourtant ce que je ressens pour elle n'a pas changé et mes sentiments continuent de croître à son égard.  
La savoir dans les bras d'un autre homme me tue mais je ne peux en vouloir qu'à moi-même, je l'ai repoussée en lui disant qu'une relation à distance a peu de chance de fonctionner et qu'avec nos agendas cela serait compliqué d'entretenir une relation.   
Pour ne pas la blesser je la pique avec une flèche de tranquillisant et l'amène à mon appartement, la dépose avec délicatesse dans mon lit et attend qu'elle se réveille.   
Une fois réveillé,

\- Peut-être que tu m'aime et que tu ne veux pas me voir blesser par ta faute, dû moins c'est ce que je pense, il se leve de sa chaise et viens à ma rencontre. Il dépose sa main sur ma joue pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, je me noie dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Car pour moi c'est le cas, j'ai pris du temps à prendre conscience que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi !   
\- Si tu ressentais vraiment des sentiments pour moi, tu serais venu pour moi et tu aurais empêché mes amis de m'enfermer ! Mais au lieu de cela tu m'a laissé tomber comme une veille paire de chaussettes !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, quand tes amis t'ont enfermés, j'étais en déplacement. J'ai eu vent de ta situation à mon retour de Straling. Et si j'étais présent je serai venu t'aider. Je sais que je lui mens et que cela n'est pas bien mais cela peut la faire revenir à moi, je n'hésite pas.   
\- Et étrangement, je ne te crois pas, j'ai ouïe dire que l'archer a démantelé un réseau le lendemain de mon emprisonnement. Si tu n'a plus rien à me dire je pars. Je la vois partir avec sa vitesse sans que je puisse rajouter quelque chose.

Les larmes coulent sur mon visage et je sais que j'ai tout perdu, tous les héros sont morts et je n'ai aucune chance de battre à moi tout seul tous métas humains et les supervilans.

POV Jay Garrik | Zoom

Savoir que ce maudit archer a osé toucher ce qui m'appartient me mets en rogne. Ce qui me rassure c'est qu'elle est toujours avec moi et même si elle ne veut pas le tuer au moins elle me permet de l'enfermer et ainsi il ne pourra plus s'approcher d'elle et elle restera à moi.   
Je la console et elle fini par s'endormir dans mes bras.   
Je me dirige vers ce cher archer l'assome et l'emmène dans une cellule où je sais qu'il ne pourra pas sortir, je l'attache pour plus de sécurité. Je sors de la prison en plaçant les gardes.

Une fois cela fait, je retourne auprès de ma belle. Elle vient se blottir contre moi et je la serre encore plus fort contre moi.   
Berry est mon rayon de soleil, ma lumière dans les ténèbres. Mon univers si je venais à la perde du à lui, je n'hésiterai pas à le tuer et emprisonné Berry pour le restant de ses jours. Peut-être extrême comme solution mais personne ne touche à ce qui m'appartiennent sans en payer le prix.

POV Oliver|Green Arrow

Je me réveille avec la tête bourdonante et dans un lieu inconnu.   
J'essaie de bouger mais remarque bien vite que je suis menotté et que je suis dans une cellule. Je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas mort comme tous les autres. Aussi je remarque que je suis surveillé et donc impossible de fuir où à moins que Berry retrouve la raison et m'aide à sortir de là. Mais sur ce point j'ai peu d'espoir.

\- Je vois que tu es réveillé Queen !  
\- Qui es tu ?   
\- Zoom, ton pire cauchemar, tu restera ici jusqu'à ta mort où à moins que tu change d'allégeance et que tu nous rejoigne mais je sais que tu ne changera pas tes idéaux donc je te souhaite une bonne et longue vie dans ta nouvelle maison. Et une dernière petite chose ne t'approche plus de Berry à l'avenir sinon tu le regrettera et de plus à ce que je sache tu l'as repoussé et rejeté le lien qui vous uni.   
Mais tu peux comme même la remercier car si tu es toujours en vie c'est grâce à elle. Je me dis qu'elle est trop gentille pour son propre bien, un de ces jours cela va lui jouer un tour, mais je l'aime comme elle est.

Il quitte la pièce avec sa supervitesse et je me retrouve de nouveau seul.   
Je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit. Le fait que j'ai repoussé mon autre moitié par peur d'être blessé ou de la perdre, que j'ai abandonné Berry au pire moment de sa vie, que j'aurai dû être avec elle et peut être qu'actuellement elle serai avec moi et nous serons heureux tous les deux et que les autres héros seront encore en vie.

POV Berry | Flash

J'attends que Jay revienne et pendant ce temps je pense à Oliver, à nos moments passés et surtout à notre rencontre.  
Même si je repousse mes sentiments à son égard, je l'aime mais je ne retournerai pas vers lui. Je suis bien avec Jay et je ne le trahirai pas pour mes sentiments envers Oliver.

\- J'ai parlé avec Oliver  
\- Et...  
\- Je lui ai fait un petit discours et je ne lui ai rien fait si cela peut te rassurer.   
\- Merci mais pourquoi tu le garde en vie.   
\- Je sais que tu l'aime, et que s'il meurt, cela te briserai et que tu serais triste. Et je n'aime pas te voir triste.

Comme réponse, je l'embrasse et le serre encore plus dans mes bras.   
Je ne sais pas comment je me comporterais si je dois revoir Oliver sans que je sois surprise.

Je sais pour que mon bonheur soit complet j'ai besoin d'Olivier autant que de Jay mais il faut que je tire un trait sur Oliver.


End file.
